


The Trident (And All Its Implications)

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attachment Issues, Because no one came to his beach party, Dream is basically Tommy's mother, Emotional Dependancy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Makes him breakfast, Makes him dinner, Mans just wants revenge, Other, Separation Anxiety, Tells him to go to bed, The discs don't matter, Tommy has a change in objective, Tommy makes an emotional attachment to the trident Dream gave him, Tommy's become emotionally dependent on Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: The trident was a symbol and a promise to a wonderful friendship with Dream, Tommy had decided. All he had to do was ask- and it had been handed over without resistance. The older blonde hadn't asked for anything in return, just placed the powerful weapon into Tommy's hand with a smile.Yeah... Yeah, Dream was his friend- the trident was a promise of that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 550





	The Trident (And All Its Implications)

The trident was a symbol of the beginning to a wonderful friendship, Tommy had decided. There hadn’t been the demand of a trade, or even a rejection of Tommy’s question. Dream simply handed the weapon to Tommy with a smile on his face- and all Tommy had to do was ask for it and then it was his. He didn’t let it leave his hand for the rest of the night, holding the weapon to his chest as he fell asleep on Dream’s shoulder- the two of them sat by a campfire making hot cocoa. It was still in his arms when he woke, though Dream must have moved him at some point to be tucked in his bed. 

It was the first morning that Tommy didn’t wake up alone while in exile.

Dream was already awake, having left a plate of food waiting for Tommy on his ender chest. The teen ate quickly, rushing to get out of his tent and see if the older man had stuck around. He had, Tommy discovers, after bursting into the tent they’d set up together the night before, Dream repairing his weapons. “Good morning,” the masked admin greeted, putting his things back into his inventory before standing up. “So, what are the plans for today?” 

Tommy sputtered for a moment, then composed himself enough to answer. “Well… We never got around to heading over to the village and seeing what they have for trade,” the teen offered, and Dream nodded in agreement.

“I’ll meet you over there- I just have to swing by my base to pick up a few things first,” Dream ruffled the younger blonde’s hair before disappearing out the tent toward the Nether portal. Tommy watched him go quietly, a sudden panic that the man wouldn’t return washing over him. Having Dream’s company with him for as long as it’d been- he’d already become dependent on the other man’s presence around his camp set up. It was too quiet without his wheezing laughter or surprised shouts when Tommy would do or say something outrageous. 

Tommy never wanted to wake up alone again- and he hoped more than anything that he could convince Dream to stay here, like he’d wanted to with the people he was expecting to show up to his beach party. The boy sat against the obsidian of the portal, the trident hugged to his chest, and waited. Dream reappeared out of the portal, and immediately tripped over the teen. There was a loud clang as the trident bounced off the admin’s armor as the two of them tumbled, the weapon luckily being tossed into the grass and out of the way. Dream let out a small groan, Tommy scrambling to get up from where he’d landed on the man’s stomach. “Oh, shit- shit sorry,” he nervously hovered over the man on the ground, who let out a puff of wheezing laughter. 

“It’s  _ fine  _ Tommy- what the hell were you doing?” The man rolled over and pushed himself back to his feet, brushing dirt from his pants. When Tommy didn’t answer, Dream poked at the teen’s cheek. “Aww, did you miss me already?” Tommy huffed, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, and he turned his head away. “I’m  _ joking _ , come on.” Dream tugged at the other’s sleeve gently. “Let’s go see what the villagers have for trade.” 

The teen nodded, following after the older man, stopping only to scoop the trident off the ground. They walked in comfortable silence, stopping at the house for a moment so Tommy could grab some materials for trading. “Dream?” he asked quietly, halfway through their walk over to the village. The masked man next to him hummed in reply, prompting Tommy to continue. “Um, I was wondering- you’ve been spending a lot of time out here with me…” the boy trailed off for a moment, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought. “Well- you know how I said I wanted to use the beach party to convince people to stay here with me?” Dream nodded, glancing at the other out of the corner of his eye. Tommy fidgeted under his gaze, twirling the trident around. “You were the only one to show… And I mean- with how often you’re here anyways it wouldn’t really hurt- So maybe-”

Tommy’s voice caught in his throat as Dream’s hands landed on his shoulders. “Do you want me to move my base out here, Tommy?” Dream asked in a blunt but not unkind tone. The younger blonde nodded, unable to make himself say it out loud. Dream smiled softly, and tugged Tommy against his side as they started to walk again. “Sure, Tommy, I’ll start moving my things out here tonight.” Tommy lit up, a grin breaking out across his face at the promise. 

Dream watched as the teen practically skipped around the village, bouncing from villager to villager. He talked animatedly with them, happily making trades for whatever good they were selling. The trident never left his hands, which led to some awkward interactions as Tommy would attempt to hold onto everything while trading. It brought a sad smile to Dream’s face- because as touching as it was that Tommy clearly liked his gift so much, it was a clear sign that the boy hadn’t been given much of anything from anyone else since he’d been exiled. And now, with the bridge destroyed, it wasn’t likely that the boy would be getting a flood of visitors to give him things. 

_ “They don’t care about me, Dream! The only reason any of them come to see me is out of fucking pity! I don’t want their pity gifts and pity visits- It’s like I’m a damn tourist attraction to them! Oh look everyone! It’s the exiled boy!” _

“You get everything you wanted?” Dream asked when the boy rejoined him. 

Tommy nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah- I got a fucking sick deal on this enchantment book right…” The boy pulled said item out of his inventory, showing it off to the admin. “I’m gonna make an anvil tonight I think, but I’m gonna wait until I get a better axe to enchant.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Dream agreed, and the two of them made their way back to camp. Tommy put away his things, settling down next to Dream as the man set up a fire to make an early dinner over. He tucked the trident between his knees as he curled up, letting the end of it rest over his shoulder. “You want soup?” he asked, looking through his inventory for ingredients. Tommy nodded, and the admin hummed, standing with a bucket in his hand to go collect water. 

Dinner was good, and once their bowls were washed, Tommy was sent off to bed. “I’ll be here in the morning,” Dream said, stepping into the Nether portal. “Just go to sleep, Tommy. I’ll have breakfast ready for you.” Tommy smiled softly, waving the masked man off as he disappeared, before heading into his tent. 

There, he laid in bed, staring up at the trident he held in the air. His thoughts spiraled, landing on his friends in L’Manburg. Tommy grit his teeth, grip on the weapon tightening. They weren’t really his friends, though, were they? No- Dream was his only friend now. The only person who bothered to show up, the only person who cared about him. The man didn’t do anything out of pity, all his action genuine. Dream acted on emotion, after all, Tommy could read his every move like a book. Everyone else- they were all fake. Hiding away their true intent. Tommy scowled, bringing down his arm to rest the weapon on his chest. He would get his revenge for what they’d done to him. And with Dream by his side, it was going to be so  _ easy _ .


End file.
